


Teaspoon :: In The Service of Sekhmet. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven/River with Amy/Rory. Doctor. I am the Egyptian goddess Sekhmet and I have a mission for you and your friends. Sarah Jane Adventures Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Sarah Jane Adventures](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=17), [Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**In The Service of Sekhmet.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=45679&chapid=108540) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=45679&chapid=108540)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=45679&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=45679&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter One  
  
Amy looked at the door when she heard someone knocking on it. She was sitting on the sofa in her house reading a magazine and relaxing while he husband surfed the internet in his bedroom. She set the magazine down on the sofa cushion and got up to answer the door. She opened it and let out a squeal of delight when she saw her daughter.  
  
"River!" Amy said, hugging her.  
  
"Hi, mum. I got bored so I left Stormcage for a bit," she said as Amy let her inside. "You'd be surprised how little there is to do in there."  
  
"Well, there's not much excitement in here either," Amy said. "I was reading a magazine and Rory's in his room surfing the net."  
  
"I'll put a stop to that," River said. "Dad! I'm here!" she yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Have you heard from the Doctor?" Amy said while they waited for Rory.  
  
"No. He hasn't visited," River said, shaking her head. "I have no idea where he is. Do you miss him?"  
  
"Terribly. It's not the same without him around," Amy said.  
  
River beamed when Rory came down the stairs. She hugged her father tightly.  
  
"Well, we could always have some fun on our own," she said when she and Rory broke apart.  
  
"In Leadworth? We'd have to get really creative to have some fun here," Amy said, making a face.  
  
"Well, let's cook some dinner and have a little party," River said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Amy said.  
  
Rory was to suggest going to the shops for some food when he suddenly noticed a huge flash of light at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Um…what was that?" he said, pointing up.  
  
"What was what?" Amy said, turning around and looking where he was pointing.  
  
"There was a flash of light up there for a few seconds, I saw it too," River said. "Stay here; I'll see what it is."  
  
She slowly went upstairs while Amy and Rory stood at the bottom and watched. She reached the top step, looked to her left and gasped.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Amy said when River took two steps down.  
  
Then they saw why she backed up. A black cat the size of a lion walked into view. The cat was wearing a golden collar with red sapphires around it that seemed to glow from within.  
  
"Mum, dad, this isn't a new pet, is it?" River said as the cat stood there and looked at her.  
  
"If it is, I didn't purchase it," Amy said.  
  
River told them to back away when the cat started to come down the stairs toward River. River reached the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the door with Amy and Rory. Suddenly, the cat took a leap and sailed through the air, landing in between them and the door. Before they could do anything, there was a bright light and they were enveloped in it. When the light faded, the cat, Amy, Rory and River were gone.  
  
Meanwhile, the Doctor was currently living on Bezerina. After vowing to lay low, he had managed to find a small flat. He had been living there for a couple of months but even then the domestic life was too much for him so he had been making small trips with the TARDIS. He always came back to his flat though but he realized that his hideout wouldn't last forever. So he started planning about how he could continue to fight evil but still remain in the shadows.  
  
He sat up on his bed and swung his legs over the side. He stared at his holotelevision but even that bored him. He missed his friends terribly, Amy, Rory and River. He was sick and tired of traveling by himself. He wanted to see them again.  
  
"I oughta tell Amy and Rory the truth," he muttered to himself. "I know they'd keep my secret. Besides, I'm going bonkers here. Living in a flat is not me. Traveling the stars is me."  
  
He thought for a moment and then stood up.  
  
"I'll tell them, Amy and Rory. They deserve to know the truth. Amy probably went mental after she saw me die. I can't do that to her. After all the times she stood at my side, I can't let her think I'm dead. I'm gonna go now and find them and tell them and…"  
  
He shut up when a huge flash of light appeared in front of him and he staggered back when a huge black cat appeared in front of him.  
  
"Blimey, I knew the manager allowed pets but I didn't think he'd let horse size cats in the building," he said. "Nice puss, nice puss, stay back, yeah?" the Doctor said when the cat started to come towards him.  
  
Before he could do anything the cat rushed him and the Doctor gasped when a bright light enveloped his body. When the light faded, the Doctor and cat were gone and the room was completely empty.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Sarah Jane Adventures](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=17), [Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**In The Service of Sekhmet.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=45679&chapid=108570) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=45679&chapid=108570)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=45679&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=45679&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
When the light faded, the Doctor looked around and noticed he was in a room made out of gold. On the walls were several paintings depicting the lion headed goddess Sekhmet in various poses, being worshipped and adored, fighting demons and things similar to that. At the back of the room was a doorway and the cat was walking towards it. When she reached the door she looked over her shoulder and meowed at the Doctor.  
  
"Let me guess, you want me to come with you," he said.  
  
The cat meowed again and walked through the doorway. The Doctor mentally shrugged, stuck his hands in his pockets and followed her. He froze when he went through the doorway. Sitting at a low table made out of gold was River, Rory and Amy. They were sitting on plump gold cushions and each one had a plate of food and a golden goblet. Between them was a lavish spread of food, fruits, vegetables, breads and meat and a gold pitcher of wine. River and Amy jumped up and ran towards him, taking turns embracing him while Rory stood up slowly and waited his turn to greet him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amy said as she let go of him.  
  
"I'd ask the same question," the Doctor said while he hugged his wife.  
  
"That cat brought us here," Rory said, pointing to the cat who was now at the head of the table grooming herself.  
  
"Me too," the Doctor said. "Although why I've been brought here is still a mystery."  
  
"We know just as much as you do," River said. "That cat led us in here and we found this food."  
  
"And you just sat down and ate it without testing it?" the Doctor said incredulously.  
  
"Um…we were hungry?" Amy said sheepishly. "It's good. Have some."  
  
The Doctor picked up a pomegranate from a gold bowl, inspected it, sniffed it and then took a bite.  
  
"Hmm, not bad," the Doctor said. "But is that the reason we were brought here? To be wined and dined? Where is our host?"  
  
The cat stopped grooming and while they watched a golden light enveloped her. When it faded, the cat had morphed into a young naked woman with the cat's head in place of a human head.  
  
"I am Bast, Sekhmet's sister. She is your…host…as you put it."  
  
The Doctor tried not to look at Bast's ample breasts, especially since his wife was eyeing him. He stepped forward while the others followed.  
  
"Are you an Osirian?" he asked her.  
  
"Osiris is one of us," Bast said in confusion.  
  
"No, an Osirian. Aliens who pretended to be Egyptian gods," the Doctor said.  
  
"I am no pretender," Bast said. "I do not know these Osirians but we are not impersonating anything. I am real."  
  
"Yeah. Forgive me for not believing you straight away. The "gods" I've encountered have all been false ones."  
  
"Then perhaps we can prove you wrong." Bast said. "But for the moment, my sister wishes to speak with you. If you would like to eat while you wait for her. I will go and tell her you are here."  
  
There was another bright light and when it faded, Bast was gone."  
  
"I've seen so many unbelievable things since I've been with you that I'm sure I'd be sectioned if the wrong people found out," Rory said, shaking his head.  
  
"Doctor, what are these…Osirians?" Amy said.  
  
"Just a bunch of aliens who pretended to be gods. I battled one called Sutekh in my fourth life. This Bast might claim to be the real thing but I'll reserve judgment."  
  
He bit into the pomegranate and sat down beside River while Rory and Amy sat across the table from them. He gazed at the food in front of them. There were assorted breads, some onions and the bowl of fruits. There was roasted goose, pheasant and gazelle. The Doctor peeled a strip of flesh off a nearby goose and tasted it.  
  
"Wine, love?" River said as she held up an empty goblet.  
  
"Yeah, might as well get pissed while you wait for the gods to show up," Rory said.  
  
The Doctor accepted the offer. River poured him some wine, gave it to him and he gave her a brief kiss on the lips before clinking goblets with her. He tasted the wine and his eyes widened in delight.  
  
"Mmm…this is delicious," the Doctor said. "One of the best wines I've ever tasted."  
  
"Why do you think we're well on our way to getting pissed?" Amy said.  
  
They jerked their heads to the head of the table when another bright flash came out of nowhere. Standing at the head of the table was Sekhmet. She had a woman's body with a lionesses head. Atop her head was a cobra that was coiled around the top of her head like a crown with the head raised up above its body. Behind her head there seemed to be an otherworldly glow, a bright aura that bathed her fur in a golden light. Unlike her sister, she was wearing a scarlet colored dress with a golden belt around her waist.  
  
"Greetings. I am Sekhmet, the oldest of all the gods," she said.  
  
"I am…"  
  
Sekhmet looked at the Doctor when he started to speak.  
  
"I know who you are, Time Lord. I know all of you. I have watched over you since you were first loomed. Before you were born, I set you apart from your people to be a protector of the universe and fight evil for me."  
  
"For you?" the Doctor said. "I fight evil because I want to. Because it's the right thing to do."  
  
"And who gave you the desire to do such a thing? I put that desire in your hearts so you would fulfill your destiny as one of my champions of the light."  
  
"Um…I don't worship the Egyptian pantheon," the Doctor said. "I don't subscribe to their religion either."  
  
"That doesn't matter. The people I mark as my own come from all walks of life. Like you, they have made it their life's mission to combat evil all across the universe."  
  
"What about us?" Amy said, gesturing to Rory and River.  
  
"You were destined to help the Doctor in his mission as were many others who he called his friends, allies and companions."  
  
"So…is this a dinner congratulating him for doing good?" Rory said, pointing to the food.  
  
Sekhmet turned, waved her hands and Rory was shocked when a golden throne appeared out of nowhere at the head of the table. Sekhmet sat down in it and smiled at Rory.  
  
"If only it was, Rory Williams. No, I have need of all of you. I wish you to go on a quest for me. The dinner was just a polite formality."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, the last time I went on a quest was when the White Guardian commanded me to go and I went all over searching for the Key to Time," the Doctor said.  
  
"And that was another example of you protecting the universe for all beings of light," Sekhmet said. "The quest I have for you doesn't involve you looking for individual parts of a key. But you must confront an evil sorcerer who has been trying to summon the evil gods to do his bidding."  
  
"If you're so powerful, why do you need us?" River said. "Why don't you take care of this sorcerer yourself?"  
  
"Because I have limited involvement in the human realm. That is why I choose champions who act in my stead. The Doctor is one such champion and he is one of the most powerful beings who ever lived. This sorcerer is equally powerful and I think he is one of the only ones who could defeat him. Will you help me and help the gods who serve order and light, Champion of Time?"  
  
His companions looked at him while the Doctor considered that.  
  
"This sorcerer. He's threatening Earth?" he finally said to Sekhmet.  
  
"He threatens all the universe, Doctor. If he can harness the power of the evil gods and use them, he can unleash them on the universe and destroy it."  
  
"Then I have no choice but to accept," the Doctor said.  
  
"You always have a choice, Time Lord, but your desire to help others is so great that you will willingly risk your life to save the universe. This is your calling and your destiny."  
  
"Yes, I s'pose it is," the Doctor said. "What about my friends?"  
  
"That is your decision. I'm not telling you how to stop him or who to take with you. It is your choice alone, Time Lord."  
  
"You are taking us," River said.  
  
"Yeah. We're not leaving without ya. We're bored and we want some adventure," Amy said.  
  
"Well…actually, I could use a little less adventure than an evil sorcerer but I will follow you anywhere," Rory said.  
  
"Then we accept," the Doctor said.  
  
"Thank you, Time Lord," Sekhmet said. "Now listen closely while I tell you what you need to know."  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: In The Service of Sekhmet. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Sarah Jane Adventures](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=17), [Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**In The Service of Sekhmet.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=45679&chapid=108589) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=45679&chapid=108589)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=45679&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=45679&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes when the light faded and he and his companions were back in his hotel room.  
  
"Well, bang goes my plan to lay low for awhile," the Doctor said.  
  
"This…is where you were hiding?" Amy said to the Doctor, looking around the tiny hotel room. "This is rubbish. Why couldn't you get something better than this?"  
  
"Because the idea of hiding out is to not draw attention to oneself and that's hard to do when I'm living in a big posh mansion with a huge neon sign on the roof that says Doctor lives here," he said to Amy.  
  
"Yeah, but you coulda picked something a bit cleaner," Amy said, running her finger along the top of the bedside table and making a face at the dust she found there.  
  
"Well, I s'pose it doesn't matter now since I've been recruited by a lion headed cat lady for a mission," the Doctor said.  
  
"Does that happen often?" Rory said. "People kidnapping you and sending you on quests?"  
  
"Not that often but when it does happen, it's highly annoying," the Doctor said. "First it was the Time Lords then the White Guardian now it's Simba…or rather Nala since she's a girl," he added. "But if she's telling the truth and the universe is in danger, I need to stop this…sorcerer."  
  
"You mean Bob Johnson from Croydon, the sorcerer with the scary, intimidating name?" Amy said.  
  
"Yes. And someone named Bob Johnson should be selling appliances or possibly lumber, not recruiting evil gods to do his dirty work," the Doctor said. "But it doesn't matter what his name is, we still have to stop him. Follow me, I'll check out of the room and I'll show you where the TARDIS is hidden."  
  
He checked out of the hotel and led them across the car park to a small forest. The TARDIS was hidden in the trees.  
  
"So…you find Bob Johnson and turn him over your knee and spank him and tell him not to be naughty any more," River said to the Doctor as he unlocked the TARDIS door.  
  
The Doctor paused in the middle of unlocking his time ship and gave her an odd look.  
  
"Um…I can't help but think you just projected your fantasy into the middle of that scenario," he said to her.  
  
"Um…possibly," River said innocently.  
  
Amy and Rory shared a look while the Doctor opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Ah, home sweet home," Amy said, taking a deep breath as they stepped inside.  
  
"You have a home, it's in Leadworth," the Doctor reminded her.  
  
"Don't care. That home is my second home, this is my first and it always will be in my mind," Amy said.  
  
For a moment, the Doctor got a flashback of Rose saying something similar and he had to quickly hide his emotions and push the memory to the back of his mind. He hurried up the steps to his console and input the date and location Sekhmet gave him. Rory came up the steps.  
  
"Um…if this man is as powerful as Sekhmet claims, shouldn't we find others who can help us?" Rory said. "Surely you have other friends who can help us."  
  
The Doctor thought about that while the TARDIS flew into the vortex.  
  
"There are some possibilities but I don't know if they're busy or not," the Doctor said as he pushed a button on the console.  
  
"And those possibilities are…" River said as she and Amy came up the steps. "Because I agree with Rory. This man may have a common name but he might be more than a match for us, especially if he summons gods. We may need help."  
  
"Well, I have a friend who heads up an organization called Torchwood in Cardiff and I have another friend who looks after the Earth with her teenage son and friends in Ealing.  
  
"Ealing's not far," Amy said. "What about that friend? Can we talk to him?"  
  
"Her. Her name is Sarah Jane Smith," the Doctor said.  
  
"Is she a capable fighter?" River asked.  
  
"Yes. And her son and friends are capable as well. I'm not sure if she'll help us though."  
  
"Doesn't hurt to ask," Rory said with a shrug. "Has it been awhile since she saw you?"  
  
"No. In fact, I saw her recently and another old friend called Jo. It was while you and Amy were on holiday. We stopped some members of the Shansheeth and a member of UNIT from getting my TARDIS. So she knows what I look like now."  
  
"Well, let's go and see her. I'd love to meet her," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah. It'd be nice to meet other people who've traveled with you," Rory said.  
  
The Doctor thought it over and then changed course and headed for Ealing.  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: In The Service of Sekhmet. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Sarah Jane Adventures](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=17), [Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**In The Service of Sekhmet.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=45679&chapid=108591) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=45679&chapid=108591)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=45679&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=45679&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
(Bannerman Road, Ealing)  
  
"Oh come on, Luke,"Clyde said as he and Luke sat outside Sarah Jane's house. "Ask your mum if we can go to the shopping center."  
  
"Why? All you wanna do is get something to eat and stare at girls," Luke said.  
  
"I know! You can see some fit girls when you do that. Besides, all we're doing is sitting here. Ask her."  
  
Luke was about to cave in and go ask his mother when they suddenly heard a familiar wheezing sound. They slowly turned their heads and watched while the TARDIS appeared across the road.  
  
"On second thought, something more exciting just appeared,"Clydesaid as he and Luke leapt up and ran across the street. They pounded on the door yelling the Doctor's name and stepped back when the Doctor opened the door.  
  
"WHAT?" he said in a high pitched voice while his friends laughed behind him. "Blimey, break my door to pieces, will ya?"  
  
"You didn't change this time,"Clydesaid.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I am capable of keeping a body for awhile," he said, stepping out. "And these are my friends. This is Amy, Rory and River. Guys, this is Sarah's son, Luke andClyde."  
  
The two parties greeted each other before the Doctor asked if Sarah Jane was home. Luke andClydewere about to turn and get her when the door opened and Sarah Jane stepped out of her house, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm glad you kept your body this time," Sarah Jane said as she walked across the street.  
  
"Why is it so shocking that I'm still in the same body? Does everyone think I'm that inept?" the Doctor said.  
  
He hugged Sarah Jane tightly and introduced his friends and wife to her. Sarah Jane's eyebrows raised when he introduced River as his wife and Luke and Clyde glanced at each other. Sarah Jane hugged River warmly and invited them all inside. After making them some tea, the Doctor told Sarah Jane and Luke what was going on while Clyde ran to Rani's house to tell her what was happening. Sarah Jane gave the Doctor a dubious look when he mentioned Sekhmet.  
  
"She claims she's real? She's not like Sutekh?" Sarah Jane said.  
  
"You know about that?" Amy said.  
  
Sarah Jane chuckled.  
  
"I'm the one that helped him defeat Sutekh. Ooooh, that was ages ago when I was much younger," Sarah Jane said wistfully. "And he was much younger too."  
  
"What is this…Sekhmet?" Luke said.  
  
The Doctor was about to speak when Sarah Jane told him to wait. She went upstairs and came back five minutes later holding a large book to her chest.  
  
"As a journalist, it helps to have a reference library," she said to them as sat back down. "I have books on numerous things and Ancient Egypt is one of them. Let's see," she said, turning to the index.  
  
She found the pages describing Sekhmet, turned to them and gave the book to Luke. While Luke read, Luke came back in the house with Rani. Rani ran to the Doctor and embraced him.  
  
"Ah, Rani Chandra, it's good to see you," the Doctor said as he hugged her.  
  
"We missed you. We wondering when you were coming back," Rani said.  
  
"Well, it's nice to be missed," the Doctor said fondly.  
  
"Doctor, it says here that there's a story that the gods sent Sekhmet to destroy wicked humans and she went crazy when she ripped them apart and drank their blood and started killing everyone she found. This is the person that wants you to work for her?" Luke said.  
  
"Like I said, I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt until proven otherwise," the Doctor said before he brought Clyde and Rani up to date on what was happening.  
  
"Can we go with him?" Rani said to Sarah Jane when he finished his explanation.  
  
"Yeah, we can help them,"Clyde said.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's up to the Doctor. It's his mission," Sarah Jane said.  
  
Amy laughed when the teenagers deluged the Doctor with a chorus of "Please?"  
  
"Well, what do you think, Sarah? Think they could handle themselves?" the Doctor said to her.  
  
"They've probably handled far worse than some sorcerer called Bob Johnson," Sarah Jane said with a shrug.  
  
"What kind of rubbish name is Bob Johnson?"Clyde said. "Sounds like a wimp to me."  
  
"I wouldn't be too quick to judge," the Doctor said. "Just because he has an ordinary name doesn't mean he's ordinary."  
  
"Yeah, but we can clean his clock," Rani said. "We defeated the Trickster and the Shansheeth. We can handle Bob Johnson."  
  
"Well, what do you lot think? Wanna work with an OAP and some teenagers?" the Doctor said to his companions.  
  
"I'm not an OAP, thank you," Sarah Jane said while the teens bent over laughing. "I'm not ready for a walking frame yet."  
  
"I'll work with them," Amy said with a shrug.  
  
"So will I," Rory said.  
  
"If you're as good as the Doctor says, yes, It'd be a pleasure to work with you," River said.  
  
"Please, Sarah Jane, can we?" Rani said, spinning around.  
  
"I s'pose if I don't allow it, I'll never heard the end of it," Sarah Jane said. "Yes, you can come with us."  
  
The teens whooped and hollered and high fived each other.  
  
"Ah, enthusiasm!" the Doctor said, "love it! Very well, let's go find this Bob Johnson and put an end to his sorcery, shall we?"  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
